Pomeg Berry
Can be ground up into powder as an ingredient for medicine. Makes a Pokémon friendly but lowers base HP. An item brought over from a faraway place. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly, but it also lowers its base HP. Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly, but it also lowers its base HP. |d5=Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly, but it also lowers its base HP. |d6=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly but lowers its base HP. |d7=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly but lowers its base HP. |effect=Makes a Pokémon more friendly, but lowers HP EVs. , Gen. IV+ |nameor= |basis=Pomegranate |type=Ice |power= |scoop1=2 |stick1=5 |scoop2=4 |stick2=1 |scoop3=5 |stick3=2 |treeimage=Pomeg_tree.gif |spicytag=yes |sweettag=yes |bittertag=yes |spicy=+1 |bitter=+1 |dry=-1 |sour=-1 |spicy4=10 |sweet4=10 |bitter4=10 }} A Pomeg Berry (Japanese: ザロクのみ Zaroku Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. Locations and when the first arrives there. | RSE2=Sometimes given by the Berry Master. | RSE3=Sometimes given by Kiri in Sootopolis City. | DPPt1=Growing in soft soil in and when the first arrives there. | DPPt2=Sometimes given by the Berry Master. | DPPt3=Sometimes awarded after earning above 3500 points at Pal Park. | DPPt4=Chance of winning from Scratch-Off Cards in the . | HGSS1=Given by a in Fuchsia City in exchange for a Red Shard. | HGSS2=Chance of winning from Scratch-Off Cards in the . | Walk1=Rarely found in after 1000+ steps. | Walk2=Rarely found in after 1000+ steps. | Walk3=Always held by level 5 ; commonly found in after 2000+ steps.| B2W21=Join Avenue ( ). | B2W22=Buyable from a on . | B2W23=Black Tower/White Treehollow (Area 10 reward). | DW1=Can be found in the . | XY1= of and . | ORAS1=Sometimes given by the Berry Master on . | ORAS2=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Hyper Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | ORAS3=Sometimes given by Kiri in Sootopolis City. | MC1=Can be obtained through the Lv. 3 attraction. | SM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in . | USUM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in . | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Pomeg Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 12 hours, with 3 hours per stage. A Pomeg tree will yield 2-6 Berries. Generation IV A Pomeg Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 32 hours, with 8 hours per stage. A Pomeg tree will yield 1-5 Berries. Generation VI A Pomeg Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours, with 8 hours per stage. A Pomeg tree will yield 1-20 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 0.5 Berries to the final harvest, weeding it will add 1.5, and removing a pest will add 3. Generation VII A Pomeg Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours. A Pomeg tree will yield 5-14 Berries. Uses Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 200 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, a Pomeg Berry can produce a Level 12 (maybe higher) Spicy-Bitter Poffin when cooking alone. Used on a Pokémon This Berry increases a Pokémon's friendship by and lowers its HP EVs by ten points (but not below 0). It can only be used outside of battle, and only has this effect in and later games. In Generation IV only, this Berry reduces the EV to 100 if it was above 100 when used. Artwork In the anime While the Pomeg Berry itself has never been featured in the , its flowers were seen in The Grass-Type is Always Greener!, where , , and Cheryl found a residing near them, thus giving them their first lead to the Amber Castle. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Pomeg Berry appeared in A Conk on Cranidos's Cranium as a part of and 's comedy routine. In the Chuang Yi translation, it was referred to as a Rowap Berry instead. In Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone II, a Pomeg Berry was seen among the many Berries that Cyrus's 's Mini-Noses dug out of 's fur while trying to retrieve Cyrus's camera. Trivia * Due to its ability to lower a Pokémon's s, it is famous for the Pomeg glitch, which can lower the HP of a Pokémon which has low HP so that it becomes a negative value. Names Category:Friendship-raising Berries de:Granabeere es:Baya Grana fr:Baie Grena it:Baccagrana ja:ザロクのみ zh:榴石果（道具）